We have been examining the interactions between hyperthermia and chemotherapeutic drugs in vitro. We have also sought to examine clinically relevant parameters concerning the delivery of hyperthemia. Specifically, we have found that scheduling of drugs with heating is important to synergistic killing. We have also found that rate of rise of temperature from 37 degrees C to 42.4 degrees C is critical to cell kill and that several biochemical end points correlate with this. We are continuing to examine these issues.